She Don't Know
by Hikako
Summary: I was flipping through radio stations and I came upon a song that I thought was perfect for Akane and Ranma. Behold, my brain-child.


AN: I don't own Ranma ½ or the song, which is by Sammy Kershaw.

She Don't Know

By Hikako

Ranma walked next to Akane as they made their way down the street to the Cat Café. There was some big party that Cologne was throwing for Shampoo's and Mousse's new baby, and Ranma and Akane were invited. The night was warm, and a slight breeze blew from the north. Ranma sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye at Akane, she was dressed nice tonight, she was wearing the little black dress that Ranma like and she had stylized her hair.

Finally the pair reached the Cat Café, they could hear the commotion and music all the way from the street. Ranma opened the door for his fiancée, who was carrying several large wrapped presents. Ranma followed and was surprised to see everybody looking at him, until he realized that they were looking at Akane.

At first Akane just smiled, a few minutes later she started getting flustered from all the attention. The young girl carried her packages to a big table that was stacked high with presents before going over to say hello to the mother and father. All the eyes that belonged to men followed her every move, despite the glare that Ranma sent to the crowd.

We go out to a party somewhere:  
The moment we walk in the door,  
People stop and everybody stares,  
She don't know what they're staring for.

She don't know she's beautiful.  
Never crossed her mind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
No, she's not that kind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
Though time and time I've told her so.

A few days later, Ranma was sitting at a small table, sipping some tea and looking out at the bustling market. Everywhere vendors were selling their goods, each trying to out-shout their competitors. Suddenly his eyes got caught by a yellow sundress.

Akane waved at her fiancée as she walked down the street, carrying several bags of merchandise, smiling all the time. Ranma just grinned and waved back, ignoring some of the envious looks he was getting from a few passer-byers.

Suddenly, a long whistle sounded from one of the booths, causing everyone to look at Akane. All the attention, especially some leers from a few older gentlemen, caused Akane to blush furiously and cover as much of her body with her large sunhat as she could. Ranma's eyes flashed through the crowd, trying to find who whistled, but finally gave up. Instead, Ranma got up and pulled Akane's seat out for her, getting even more envious looks from the men.

There she goes, just walking down the street,  
And someone lets a whistle out.  
A girl like her, she just can't see,  
What the fuss is all about.

And she don't know she's beautiful.  
Never crossed her mind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
No, she's not that kind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
Though time and time I've told her so.

Morning dawned on the Tendo Dojo, bright and clear. Ranma was just coming down the stairs when he saw Akane's retreating back heading to the living room. Ranma quickly followed and found his fiancée sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal, and watching cartoons on the TV.

Ranma stood in the doorway, having not been seen by Akane, and just watched her. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was messy with a few stray hair sticking up, and she had her feet tucked underneath her.

Morning' comes and her hair's all a mess,  
That's when she thinks she looks her worst.  
It's times like this she don't know why,  
I can't take my eyes off her.

'Cause she don't know she's beautiful.  
Never crossed her mind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
No, she's not that kind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
Though time and time I've told her.

Akane finished her cereal, got up, and started walking towards the kitchen. She jumped slightly when she saw Ranma standing in the doorway. At first she blushed, having been caught still in her pajamas, before she frowned. "Just how long have you been standing there, huh?"

She don't know she's beautiful.  
Never crossed her mind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
No, she's not that kind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
Though time and time I've told her.

Ranma just smiled before walking up to her and putting his arms around her waist. Akane started blushing and shifting uncomfortably in her fiancée's arms. Ranma smiled as he lowered his lips to about an inch from her ear and stopped. "You're so beautiful." He said, before kissing her cheek and walking to the bathroom. "But you're still my tomboy." he called back after he was a safe distance away.

She don't know she's beautiful.  
Never crossed her mind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
No, she's not that kind.  
She don't know she's beautiful.  
Though time and time I've told her.


End file.
